Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb
by Vivi8706
Summary: His past still haunts him, and his sins still linger in his mind. An orb and the sacrificed souls of the Exspheres is Lloyd's only hope for freedom. Join the heroes once again as they fight against a new threat to release themselves from their sinful past
1. Prologue ‘The Birth of Symphonia’

**Tales of Symphonia; The Releasing Orb**

Prologue 'The Birth of Symphonia'

"It was said, once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to whither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. The tale continues of a goddess who slept while the world was left in turmoil. Before she went into her deep slumber, she left this edict with her angels, 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And this was said to have marked the beginning of the world regeneration. Such a tale was told to bring comfort to those who hadn't any hope. The people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla clung to this false hope, and put everything into believing the Chosen would sacrifice themselves to save their world. However, one boy, an idealist, challenged the beliefs of Martel, the sleeping goddess, and defeated the creator of false hope.

This tale is told that holds truer than any other. It is of eight companions who set out on a journey to end the vicious cycle of the world regeneration. With the weight of their sins, and the hopes and dreams of all those sacrificed, they fought the old tale that the world so dearly held onto. The idealist, Lloyd, fought for a world where there would be none to sacrifice. His ideas carried him on a journey of true regeneration of the two competing sister worlds that had long since been separated. With the Eternal Sword Lloyd mended the break between the two worlds, and Symphonia was created. As time past the people of Symphonia began to forget the false hopes of before, and embrace the peaceful ways that the eight heroes labored for, for so long.

I too, once hung on so dearly to the idea of a world without discrimination. I followed an old companion, Mithos Yggdrasill, who sought to end discrimination by way of twisting the world where only soulless creatures thrived. I too, was willing to sacrifice the lives of so many to achieve a world where everyone was the same. My son Lloyd, however, showed me that there does not always have to be false hope in order to achieve peace. He always preached of a world that could be created where there wasn't anyone needed to be used as a sacrifice. He saved Symphonia, and saved me. With so many people rescued there was only one journey left for him... a journey to relieve the souls still enveloped in the Exspheres."


	2. Chapter 1 'A Continued Intolerance'

**Tales of Symphonia; The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 1 'A Continued Intolerance'

Setting: Three months after the regeneration of Symphonia

The little village of Iselia had regained much of its beauty. Peace had truly blanketed this town from the remaining troubles that continued beyond its borders. The previous mayor had resigned his position due to continuous complaints on his offensive behavior towards non-pure blooded people. Colette's father had taken the position, and none seemed to object to the idea that Frank should be the one to direct the village into safer times. He was welcomed with open arms, and under his guidance Iselia had been rebuilt stronger and more loving than before.

"Colette, I wish you well. I know you will be safe with Lloyd." Frank gave is daughter one last hug before she left on her second journey. "I wish I could keep you here away from the dangers outside, but your spirit can't be shut away from adventures." He looked to see Lloyd making his way down the road, and waved for his attention.

"Colette! Hey are you ready! Hey Mr. Brunel!" Lloyd stepped towards Colette with the same silly smile resting across his face. Even after the many trials his intelligence still remained at a low, but he made up for it in his exuberant personality.

"Hello Lloyd, I am all ready to go! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I was just saying goodbye to everyone."

"Alright you two, you best be off, if you delay any longer there won't be any daylight left! Oh, Colette say goodbye to your grandmother before you leave. She is at the old temple." Frank pulled Lloyd to the side, his fatherly instincts were still alert, "Lloyd, I know I shouldn't worry, but take care of her. It's only you two this time around, so you will have to make up for the other six and be alert at all times."

"Yeah, I know. Don't you worry one bit Mr. Brunel!"

"Goodbye father! We will be back once we have recovered the remaining Exspheres!" And with one last wave and smile, Lloyd and Colette left the village of Iselia.

The two companions made there way to the old Temple of Martel. It was rarely called that anymore as the old traditions were dead. Many of the old architectures that represented the old ways had been torn down in riots. After the regeneration of Symphonia the people slowly began to see the errors of their past traditions, so riots were held to 'rid the world of Mithos Yggdrasill's stench'. The buildings left were being transformed into shelters or towns to help promote and maintain peace. The old Temple of Martel had been reconstructed into a safe house for those who lost loved ones to the Desians. Support groups, jobs, orphanages, and even financial aid industries could be found around the new safe house. A new age was beginning, a prosperous one for the most part.

However, Symphonia's recreation did not mean all evil had been destroyed. Monsters still lurked about the world, and there were now high paying jobs for those willing to rid the world of fiends. Rumors said that the remaining Desians gathered together and made an underground fort to stay in, but rumors were common to stir up commotion in order to start more riots against past traditions. But overall to keep the Egalitarian Tree healthy, the people accepted one another no matter their ancestry, and tried to maintain peace.

As Lloyd and Colette moved closer to the village they noticed an odd commotion going on at the front of the old temple.

"Colette, do you know of anything about what's going on?" They had stopped at the beginning of the stairs that led to the flourishing village. Colette shook her head and the proceeded up the stairs in a hurry to see what the disturbance was.

"A new age was begun! How can you still believe that half elves are not equal!"

"Follower of Yggdrasill! Traitor!"

"Half elves started the human ranches! They turned my family into monsters just for a damn stone!"

"Stop this! What's going on?" Lloyd and Colette had made their way to the square. The riot had every villager out of their house. A boy with a tear stained face stepped up to Lloyd to explain the situation. He looked to be no older than thirteen.

"My mom and dad died in the human ranches a year ago...A man named Forcystus took them from me and my little sister." The boy pointed to another crying child, this one looked to be seven. He sniffled and wiped his nose before continuing, "That man said he was a superior half elf, and that my parents deserved to be sacrificed for the powers of the Desians! I hate half elves, they took everything from me!"

The boy began to cry again, and another argument began through the village. Colette tried to object, but the crowd's yelling over powered her voice.

"Wait! Look!" A villager pointed above the crowd. Colette, who still had some of her angel powers, used her wings to hover over the crowd's heads to gain their attention. "The Chosen wishes to speak, quiet!"

"Everyone," Colette's voice echoed across the crowd. Although she had a sweet delicate tone in her voice, there was a hint of power behind it, "Those days are in the past. We must all work together to maintain peace. I promised the guardian of the Egalitarian Tree I would prevent its withering. Why must we still argue over the blood of others?" Colette had made her way back down to the ground, but her wings were still glowing on her back, "By judging others by their blood and not their hearts means the tree of peace will surely die! What is your name?" She had turned to the little crying boy who had started the riot. He answered in a small voice that his name was Peter. "Peter, with every good, there is a bad. To blame all half elves for the mistakes of few is unfair, just as it is unfair to punish all the children of your school class, for only one child's mistake. If you live your life with hate, only pain can come from that. I'm sure your parent would not want you to continue to hate those with non-pure blood. They would want you to love everyone as they loved you. Do you understand Peter?" The boy nodded and blushed in shame. His school teacher from the orphanage moved to the center of the crowd, and took the two children's hands and led them back to their shelter.

The crowd began to cheer. Once again their beloved Chosen had brought sense back to them.

"That was great Colette!" Lloyd looked so pleased it was as if he had solved the problem himself.

"Thanks Lloyd! Lets head to the old temple, grandma should be there!" She too was pleased with the outcome of her slightly corny speech, but nevertheless it was true that the tree would whither away and die. If that were to happen then Symphonia would die with it.


	3. Chapter 2 'Watchers in the Forest'

Author's note: At the end of the game when Lloyd did one last task with the Eternal sword, and then it disappeared (this is only my opinion) I assumed that his angel powers disappeared with it. However, since someone mentioned it I have thought about it, and I want to bring back both the Eternal sword (with his ice and fire blades merging together again) and his angel powers (through his mom's exsphere) in a later chapters. Bear with me tell then, thank you all.

**Tales of Symphonia; The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 2 'Watchers in the Forest'

Thick foliage grew all about the two travelers. They found themselves tangled in masses of vines, and it was as if the plants were bars holding them in an earthy prison. Lloyd began to cut through the plant life, but soon became weary. They had been walking around in the heat for the majority of the day, and had an occasional battle with smaller fiends. The day was over, and evening was beginning to stretch its arms across the forest.

"We could have made it to Dirk's house if we didn't stop to see Phaidra." Lloyd's weariness was making him irritable.

"I'm sorry. But Grandma did give us some good supplies. Look on the bright side it's more time that we get to spend with each other!" Colette clapped her hands together and smiled, but in her exticment she fell over. Lloyd stopped to help her up, he had gotten use to this kind of behavior.

"Ha ha, same old Colette." After helping her up he looked around for a place to rest. "We had better stop in this clearing for tonight. I'll build us a fire." They began to gather dried sticks into a small pile. Soon a comfortable fire was made. The two laid down next to the fire, and gazed at the star covered sky.

"Colette, you know what is kind of funny? Anytime I look at the sky I think of my dad."

"Kratos?"

"Yeah. Do you... think he is lonely up there alone?" The more emotional side of Lloyd was beginning to break through, "You know, I miss him. I wish we could have spent more time together before he left. It's weird but anytime I get like this I think about how he is looking down on Symphonia. I know he is watching me and thinking about me, just like I am thinking about him. I know it's stupid..."

"It's not Lloyd! I know Kratos thinks about you! I'm sure he wishes he could be here with you everyday. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah... He is always with me, and he is always protecting me too," Lloyd pulled out his blade wreathed in flame that Kratos had given him his voice was now a whisper, "with this."

They sat in silence for awhile lingering on thoughts of the past, and the loved ones they missed. It had been months sense they had seen their old companions. Out of their group Lloyd missed Genis, his best friend, the most. Genis and Raine had continued their adventures by exploring the new world, and trying to help end the discrimination of those between humans and elves. They had not sent word to anyone in Iselia on their success.

"Lloyd... did you hear that? It came from that direction... voices I think." Colette sat up and was looking into the trees, her body became rigid.

"Huh? Uh no actually I didn't hear anything. Wait..." Soon Lloyd too could hear distant voices in the direction Colette had mentioned. "That's around the area of the old Iselia human ranch... I thought the ranches had been abandoned, hadn't they? Hey Colette, do you think you could fly in a tree to get a better look? I would do it myself but... you know," Colette immediately understood, and flew up to a large tree to scout. "Don't get seen Colette!" Lloyd paused a moment to listen, but the voices were too far to make out distinct words, "So, what do you see?"

"Firelight. It's really far off but I can see about seven figures... wait... is he pointing? Lloyd! Put the fire out! They see the smoke and are looking this way!" Lloyd scrambled around to grab a blanket and began smothering the fire, Colette had joined him for she too was beginning to panic. "They put their fire out too Lloyd, what do we do? Why are people at the ranch again?"

"Let's move, my dad's house isn't to far off, so let's just try to give one last push of energy to make it through the woods. His house is the safest place I can think of to go right now, those guys might be moving this way... I sure have a bad feeling about this, but hey, maybe they're just campers!..." Lloyd thought about this for a minute, and concluded no one in their right mind would camp in front of an abandoned human ranch. "Come on, let's go!"

With one last sprint of energy Lloyd and Colette ran through the woods, and arrived at Dirk's house no more than ten minutes later. The travelers' strength waned when they arrived at his porch. As soon as they were each offered a bed, sleep crept over their exhausted bodies. By morning Lloyd was revitalized enough to give Dirk an explanation for their unusual arrival.

"Your right when you say that the ranch was supposed to be abandoned... hmm this is strange indeed. I myself haven't noticed anything, but I haven't been watching very close either. I can have Chester keep an eye out if you would like." Dirk turned to look at his new apprentice. He was a small half elf boy, but Dirk saw that he had great potential in the craftsmen's art. "Oh, Lloyd, I've been working on something for you." Out of his pocket he pulled a black marble sphere, "I call it the Releasing orb." Dirk placed it into Lloyd's open palm, and watched him as he eyed it curiously.

"I can feel... an energy pulsing from it... what does it do?"

"That my boy is going to make your trip a whole lot easier! That orb is the safest way to release an Exsphere from someone's body. Key crest or no key crest, it'll be a lot easier than attempting to release it anyother way. You have to be careful though. Those without the key crests just might be harmed no matter how you release their body from the jewel."

"This is great!" Lloyd was so excited, he started to look for something to use it on. "Thanks dad! But how do you use it?"

"Well, you hold that orb above the Exsphere, and close your eyes. Allow its energy to flow through your body, and finally command that the parasite release itself from the host body. Ah, amazing thing this is, it will even store the Exspheres you find by holding the two stones together. This allows the Exsphere to be absorbed into the Orb. Just be careful, that is a fragile stone. It took me two months to craft it, and I don't think you want to be waiting another two if you break it!"

"Yeah, of course I will keep it safe!" Lloyd eyed the stone. Of course in no time he would probably get bored with it. "Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you and Chester would keep a watch on the ranch while I'm gone... Colette you're up!" Colette came through the guest room door. She looked ready to go, but rather ruffled up.

"I'm sorry! I tried to hurry to get ready this morning, but I guess I still woke up late. I was just so tired yesterday, and I slept pretty heavy. Have you been awake a long time Lloyd? You should have woken me up! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize. You couldn't help that you were tired."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry"

"...Some things never change." Lloyd thought to himself. "Well, since your ready to head out, then let's be on our way! Thanks again dad, bye Chester!" The two headed out of Dirk's house, this time to really start their journey.

"Colette, I need to do one more thing before we leave." Lloyd walked around the back of the house where a lovely little garden had grown. He brushed aside some of the plants that were overgrown, and found the headstone of his mother. "Bye mom. I'm going to go on an adventure to free the people trapped just like you." He looked at his own wrist and studied the Exsphere that contained his mother's soul, "Just a little longer mom, please help me... Once I finish this journey, I promise I will set you free. Until that time comes, please give me your power to strengthen my own." Lloyd pulled out his father's sword, "I am going to use this too for a little bit longer. I will return it, bye mom." He turned to face Colette, who stood there smiling at him.

"I have a favor to ask Lloyd..."

"You want to visit the Iselia ranch don't you?" Her eyes glowed and her smile widened at their similar thoughts, "Yeah, I was planning to ask you if we could check it out. Well, to the forest again!"


	4. Chapter 3 'A Past Revived in the Night'

Author's Note: I tried to edit this many times, but the document manager has not been working for me. I dont think it's saving my changes. I'm sorry if things are mixed up, I really don't think it is (but sorry anways).

****

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 3 'A Past Revived in the Night'

The trip through the woods did not take very long. This time they had sunlight to guide them through the trees and foliage. They came upon the large metal structure, and waited behind a line of bushes. There was one guard standing in front of the large gate entrance. Everything else was still and quiet.

"What do you think we should do Lloyd?" Colette looked nervous as she peered around a bush at the guard.

"We can't assume anything yet. Let's first try approaching the guy. It doesn't matter if he is there for good reasons or bad, he will treat us the same either way. He will probably tell us to leave. Let's just go see." Colette started to walk around the bush, but Lloyd stopped her, "I think I should go alone. You being the old Chosen and all might cause a scene." Colette started to object, but finally agreed that her staying behind was the best way to gain information.

"Uh… Hello there, sir" Lloyd had come around the bushes, and was trying to act casual. It ended up looking more awkward than informal, "Last night I was heading to… Iselia and I noticed some smoke in the sky coming from here. It… intrigued me, so I decided to make my way here the next day… which is today…" He started feeling rather stupid at this point, "So, isn't this place supposed to be abandoned?"

"Were you the person that made the fire last night, and was in a tree spying on our night watch?" The guard had taken Lloyd's 'casual' actions as suspicious behavior.

"Oh... no of course not! I saw that smoke in the sky too. I was more interested in the fire coming from here, because this place is supposed to be abandoned."

"There are guards that take watches at different parts of the day and night." The guard continued to eye Lloyd doubtfully, "This is to make sure no one can retake this area. So if you don't mind please move on to a safer area."

"Well, you see, last night we... I saw a bunch of men gathered around the gate. It looked like they were holding a meeting or something!" Lloyd had completely given up on acting casual.

"...You saw? So you were the person in the tree!"

"Um... No! I think I will be on my way now..." Lloyd walked away quickly past the bushes. When he was far enough from the guard to not be seen he turned and snuck his way back to Colette. He quickly gave a summary of the conversation before, only with minor changes to help his case. However, with no information gained they decided to find a way to sneak inside the ranch.

"Wait, I remember a back way Genis and I came. It was up this cliff." Colette proceeded to fly up to the top of the cliff, while Lloyd was left staring at Colette's wings and wishing. He began to jump from rock to rock, and when they met at the top they made a plan to get them both unnoticed and safely inside. The cliff was positioned two feet from the ranches side gate. Lloyd jumped onto the gate and climbed down the electric wire carefully. He felt quite lucky that the ranch did not have its electric power anymore. Lloyd watched the guard, and signaled when it was safe for Colette to fly over to him.

The ranch was emptied, and the silence gave an eerie feel. It was as if the ghostly presence of the innocent humans that were tortured and murdered still lingered. They walked through the halls undisturbed by anyone. However, occasionally a machine would detect their presence which soon after would be silenced with a sword through its wiring. When they had searched every room they decided that maybe they were too quick to judge. On their way out Colette noticed a strange box, which had a warm energy flowing from it.

"So this is why I could feel the presence of the humans who use to be trapped here." Both Lloyd and Colette were staring at the box that held a small pile of Exspheres. "Dirk gave me this orb, and said I could store Exspheres in it. How about we collect the Exspheres in it, and once we have found them all we destroy the orb and the Exspheres with it?" Colette nodded in agreement, so Lloyd picked the stones up one by one and absorbed them into the Releasing Orb. As he reached to pick up the last one up it began to glow. A translucent figure appeared from it and spoke to them.

"When daylight falls and evening takes her place the shroud of lies will be removed. Darkness will reveal the truth."

"Wait what? I don't understand!" Lloyd had talked to the soul of an Exsphere before, but this woman seemed not to notice them, "HELLO? Is this a memory or a prophecy or what?"

"When daylight falls and evening takes her place the shroud of lies will be removed. Darkness will reveal the truth. Save us." Her figure returned to the sphere, and the two stones absorbed together leaving Colette and Lloyd pondering on what they had just witnessed.

Colette and Lloyd made there way unnoticed out of the ranch and back onto the top of the cliff. The day had completely passed while they were searching through the ranch. Evening was setting in, and the trees shivered from monsters beginning to lurk about the forest.

"What do you think she meant Colette? 'When daylight falls and evening takes her place the shroud of lies will be removed. Darkness will reveal the truth.' I don't get it! It sounds like jumble to me."

"Maybe it's a clue? I don't know either."

"Let's just move on. At least going in there wasn't a complete waist." He looked down at the orb, and noticed something strange on its surface. On one side of the sphere six small circles had appeared, "Colette, take a look at this!" Lloyd placed the orb into Colette's hands, and pointed out his new discovery. He was very pleased with himself.

"Lloyd, I think those are the Exspheres we found! Maybe as we collect more in the orb more orange circles will form!" Both Lloyd and Colette were getting excited.

"So, when the ball is completely covered it means we have regained all the Exspheres! Brilliant!" Their happy fit was soon interrupted by movement below them. Men began to come out of the ranch dressed as Desians, "No. Where did they come from? We checked through that whole place!"

"Lloyd, do you think the rumors were true?" Colette grabbed a hold of Lloyd's arm and held it tight, "Are they staying in an underground shelter? But... but the regeneration was supposed to seal them away wasn't it?"

"Well how much of the story of regeneration and Martel turned out to be true? I bet in the past when a Chosen regenerated one world the Desians would move to the other. So they were never really sealed away... They only moved from Sylvarant to Tethe'alla, and the other way around depending on which world flourished."

"So now that the worlds are joined... they can't move back and forth..."

"So maybe they decided to gather and hide until..."

"Until what Lloyd?" Colette looked like she was about the cry.

"I don't know... wait, could this be what that lady was talking about in the Exsphere? 'When daylight falls, and evening takes her place the shroud of lies will be removed. Darkness will reveal the truth,' of course! That's why we saw them last night! I GET IT!"

"Shh, come on Lloyd, let's listen!"


	5. Chapter 4 'The Monsters of the Night

Authors Note: Yes, you are correct Zeros. Lloyd left his father's sword at his mother's grave at the end of TOS. I tried to incorporate that in one of the beginning chapters where Lloyd tells his mother that he fill be using it a bit longer, and that he will return it. But you are right, he did leave it at the grave at the end of the game. Oh, and the story is going to be moving faster now (the first couple of chapters were more of an introduction).

****

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 4 'The Monsters of the Night'

"Sir!" A dozen Desian soldiers stood around the blazing fire. Each guard saluted a man dressed in a black cloak. His hood covered his face. One soldier spoke up, "Why are you in secrecy tonight sir?"

"Rubin should be the one to tell you." His voice was like a sheet of ice, bitter cold but the words rolled out smoothly, "What happened at the gate earlier today Lempeld?"

"Someone s-s-stoped to question us t-today..." The man named Rubin was sweating, and he looked like he needed to be sick on the fire, "Nothing happened sir!"

"Did you get his name? How can you be sure nothing happened?"

"No, I didn't get his name." The cloaked man seemed to be enjoying Rubin's discomfort, "I did not let him inside the ranch, and I watched him leave!"

"You watched him leave did you? Well then how can you explain this?" The cloaked man pulled a machine from his pocket, and held it up for everyone to see. With a push of a button a screen appeared that showed a boy and a girl taking a pile of Exspheres. The group of Desians looked uneasy after seeing the video.

"S-s-sir... I did not let them in! I swear I didn't!" His voice cracked and his eyes reflected fear.

"I have no need for your excuses." His hand rose in the air, and Rubin screamed in pain as his body swelled into a disproportional mass. His skin bubbled into a course snake texture and turned many tones of green. Blemishes appeared on his skin, and sharp spikes protruded out of his joints. By the end of the transformation a stone lay in front of his new body. His body was transformed into a monster, and his soul was now a prisoner of an Exsphere. "Take him in, and put him with the others." Two soldiers did what the cloaked man asked, and the monster Rubin did not resist.

"I will be heading out tomorrow. No mistakes while I am gone, dismissed." The Desian guards began to walk back into the building, "You there, stand watch. Stay alert, those rats might still be around." Before he left he bent down to take Rubin's Exshpere.

Two pairs of eyes stood watching from a cliff above the incident. Terror and rage flooded from Lloyd's body. He had witnessed such a terrible sight. It had brought back old bitter memories into his mind.

"Mom... Marble... Clara and Alicia" Lloyd's fist shook, and his eyes burned. The Releasing Orb pulsed stronger with his anger. Colette was watching him and the orb in turn. Her grip had tightened on his arm. She was frightened and did not know of a way to calm him, "I'll kill them... kill them all!"

"Lloyd, please!"

"Don't tell me you expect me to sit back and do nothing! That man! He may be a Desian and an enemy, but he didn't deserve to be turned into... into that!"

"Lloyd, I agree we have to do something, but just us two? How? That man is powerful. You saw what he did. We would be no match right now, especially since we are so tired from searching through the ranch all day! The security is probably strict right now since they caught us snooping around. I'm scared Lloyd. I want to leave for now, please."

"Yeah...ok. Let's stay here on this open area until morning. I don't think they will suspect that we are on the cliff." Lloyd began to make a bed for them to sleep on. "Where do you suppose he is going tomorrow? Maybe we should follow."

"I don't think he would be leaving by foot, so how would we follow him? Lloyd, I know you want to face him, or stand up to him. I think we should wait though. I have a different feeling about him. For our next move, I think we should travel to Meltokio. When need to warn the king at least."

"Alright, but how are we going to get there?" Both of them stopped to ponder this question. They knew the cloaked man would not travel by foot. With the power he showed Lloyd felt he had to have support through Desian magic and technologies. Desian technology was very similar to the Renegades... "That's it! We can pay a little visit to Yuan. He will let us borrow a couple of rheairds! The base is south of here. We could make it if we left early in the morning, and didn't stop during the day... we could do it."

"Alright Lloyd! I think we should inform Yuan on what's going on too. Maybe he will be able to give us some information." They settled down and finished making camp. The rest of the night went on for ages. Colette slept light, and any movement woke her. She shifted from restlessness, and when she did sleep it was filled with dreams of the shrouded man that had a terrible aura clouded about him. Lloyd was not much better. He slept, but his head was filled with nightmares. Lloyd dreamt he transformed into a monster. He was slowly dying, and suffering from agonizing pain. Colette was there screaming in horror as he dragged his heavy body nearer towards her. She was thrown across the room where she landed on a pile of corpses. They were all dead, and they were all killed by Lloyd; Marble, Colette, Rubin, Anna. He felt something grow warm at his side as his emotions stirred.

"Sacrifices," The word had woken him up, but who had said it? He assumed himself. He looked at his body, and saw it was covered in sweat. Small uncontrollable convulsions shook his body, which made his head pound. Once he gained control of himself he looked at his side and saw the Releasing Orb. He touched it, but it was cold. When he turned his head toward Colette he felt like throwing up. He remembered her lifeless body, but what frightened him the most was that he was the one that had killed her in the dream, "What did it mean?"

Colette stirred from her light sleep and sat up. She looked around to see the early morning greeting her. She turned to Lloyd and noticed how terrible he looked. "Lloyd what's the matter!?"

"Oh, bad night that's all. Come on, we should get going." They packed there things, and munched on some fruit as they moved through the forest. They were both in deep thought, and did not dare to share their feelings to one another. Most battles they encountered they ended up running from. It was not possible for them to concentrate on fighting with their heads so clouded. Most of their day journey was silent. Occasionally they had small talk while they ate, but it turned out awkward which led to more silence.

By night fall they could see the Renegade base. Stopping for the night was dangerous on the desert, so they continued to travel in the night. It was late when they reached the doors of the base, but they were still brought in by the guards. They were taken to a room for them to rest and wait at.

"We will inform Lord Yuan of your arrival." The Renegades were still an operational organization. They kept order in Symphonia along with the king. It was strange to think the rebels against Cruxis had now become a leading government body. It was also ironic that they had kept the name renegades when they helped lead the world. At the head, of course, was Yuan. When riots broke out against the old beliefs he led them to make sure they were kept under control and to gain power from the people. It would seem that the King and Yuan competed for power, but they actually worked together to keep control. There was one goal for them both; keep the Egalitarian tree flourishing or die with it.

"Do you think Yuan will believe us and help us?" Lloyd's thoughts were broken. He looked at Colette whose appearance was rather shocking. She was covered in dirt, and she had bags under her eyes from being so weary and without sleep. He imagined he looked the same, if not worse. "Lloyd?"

"Oh... he doesn't have a reason to not believe us. He also is a political figure now, so I think he could help us." They sat awhile longer, but weariness took over them and they drifted off to sleep. They did not even wake when they were moved from their chairs into warm beds.


	6. Chapter 5 'A Destiny Foreseen'

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 5 'A Destiny Foreseen'

"No! Stay away from me! I don't want to be another one of your sacrifices!" Colette stood in the corner of a cathedral. The room was grand, and beautifully decorated. Its structure was firm and bulky, and its stone ceiling set up high. Candles were lit neatly around a man at the head of the room, but he was merely blur. Above him on the stone wall there was a stain glass window, but shadow covered the holy portrait. However, in all the room's grandeur something didn't belong. A monster rose to its full height, and dragged itself towards the terrified angel. The man surrounded by the candels spoke, and it was a familiar icy tone.

"See what you are." He said lightly, but the monster reacted to his words in seconds. It threw itself onto Colette. She was cast aside on a pile of bodies, "Sacrifices. Good. You serve me well."

"NO!" The monster spoke, but the voice that came out was Lloyds. He could hear something rattling, and the noise started to lift him from his illusion and back in to reality. "No, I have to finish the dream," he thought to himself, and focused his mind in to the vision.

Pain shot through his body. He put his monstrous face into his ugly hands. A comforting warmth began to grow on his stomach and strech all about him. He looked down to see the Releasing Orb floating by his deformed middle. Only the ball was fully covered in orange Exspheres. It whispered something to him, but he could not make it out. More voices joined together until Lloyd was saying it with them.

"Use us... Use us..." His body twisted. The pigment of his skin returned to its normal color, and his limbs shrank back to their average length. He looked down at his hands. He was holding the Eternal sword in one and the Releasing Orb in the other. The orb fused itself with the sword. In reaction it glowed, and he raised the sword above his head. Movement could be felt from behind him. Familiar wings stretched across his back. The angel wings and the Eternal Sword lit up the room with their holy light. Colette had risen along with the others. They fell in line with the voices of the orb.

"Use us... Use us..." Lloyd could not see the man at the front of the room, but he could smell his fear. The chanting continued. Colette could be heard above the others as her words changed, "Use us. Use us to win. Use these to set us free. Use us." He flexed his arms to ready his strike, and within seconds the cathedral went white.

Lloyd awoke, but this time he did not feel scared or sick. This dream he was having, was it a representation of the present or the future? Or had he lost too many screws and was going crazy? These questions only intensified his confusion. What he did know was the beginning of his dream was just as the night before, but more detailed and in depth. He had actually felt the warmth when he saw the Releasing Orb, and felt the pain as a monster. He looked at his stomach and saw the orb lying on him.

"How did you get here?" He looked over at his bag where he kept the marble stone. The once closed bag was opened on a table across the room. His neck tingled and went hot. "What is going on?" He looked around for answers, and remembered that he had arrived at the renegade base with Colette. Where was she? It was then he finally noticed that he was in a different room than the one he fell asleep in. He was in a comfortable bed and was completely cleaned up. Being clean was both relieving and disturbing at the same time.

He got up to find his breakfast setting on the table. He put the orb away and began to eat. When he had finished he walked out the door to find a guard standing there, most likely waiting for him to wake up. The guard smiled at him funny and then asked him if he slept well. Apparently he had heard the odd rattling noise that almost woke Lloyd from his dream. Not to mention the chanting of 'use us' coming from Lloyd, because he most likely had talked in his sleep.

"Umm... I had a strange nightmare..." This was the best excuse he could come up with. It was the truth, but Lloyd didn't think that would stop the guard from being amused. Lloyd's blushing cheeks were not helping the situation.

"Right sir." He continued to smile in an annoying way, "Well, if you're ready I will take you to see Lord Yuan." Lloyd nodded, wishing the guard would hurry as he led him through the halls. "In here." Lloyd walked through the door and closed it behind him.

Yuan sat at a table, and Colette sat at the other side of him. Lloyd must have slept in late if Colette had woken up first.

"Good morning Lloyd! I just got through with telling Yuan what we saw the night before."

"Yes, she even mentioned something I am very curious about, the Releasing Orb? She said she saw react to your emotions."

"I didn't notice," Lloyd was still debating on whether he should speak about his dream or not.

"Lloyd?" Yuan stood and offered him a seat, "what's on your mind?"

Lloyd felt that Yuan was trustworthy enough, and he might even be able to decipher his dream. So he began the long story describing his dream from the orb to the decorative room. He finished by telling them that the orb was lying on his stomach when we awoke.

"Can you make anything of it?" Lloyd watched Yuan as he rubbed his chin in thought. His face expression showed that he was rolling the dream around in his head.

"Lloyd... you're not a monster... I don't think you're a monster! I don't think you would hurt me either!" Colette's voice was cracking as if she wanted to cry.

"That's not what it means." Yuan had finally come to a resolution, "There are many symbols in the dream. I only have theories about a few parts of it. Lloyd, you're a monster in your dream at first. I would assume that you took on that form because there are feelings inside you that you see as shameful. The monster is not a physical form, but rather what you see as your mental form."

"No, Lloyd could not think that!"

"Colette, if you can't take what Yuan is saying then it would be okay if you left." Even though Lloyd said it gently Colette still felt hurt from his words.

"Go on Yuan." She bit her lip and held back a sob.

"The word 'sacrifices' leads me to believe that you feel the dead people of your dream sacrificed themselves for you, or were hurt because of you. This explains the unpleasant feelings you have towards yourself, causing you take the mental for of a monster."

"So I turn into a monster, because of what I think of myself. And the causes of my bad feelings comes the people who have been hurt because of me... It's true that I have those feelings, but that doesn't explain the rest of it."

"I'm sorry Lloyd. I do not understand the rest of it. Maybe the answer is something only you can figure out. It might a part of your past, future, or it could be more symbolic things that I do not understand. One thing is certain, you have to continue your adventure with the Releasing Orb. I believe some of the answers lie within it, so you must continue.

"Then will you let us borrow some Rheairds?" Colette seemed to have gained a little more control over herself.

"I will. But I have a favor to ask in return."

"Name it and Colette and I will do our best to help you."

"It's only that you let me join you. As a leader of Symphonia and a new friend it would be wrong of me to sit out and let you two try to handle this situation on your own."

"That sounds fine with me." Lloyd was happy to gain a new member on the adventure. He did always agree with the saying 'the more the merrier.'

"Yeah, I'm so excited! Welcome to our group Yuan!" Colette was smiling and once again bouncing around from excitement.

"To Meltokio then?" Yuan was pleased to see he had been accepted, "I will have my men prepare the Rheairds. In the mean time, why don't you get your things together, and then head to the launch area. I need to get some things of mine together also.

"Alright. Come on Colette, let's go and grab our stuff."


	7. Chapter 6 'The Beginning of a New Age'

Author Note: I'm sorry Van. I have never played ToP. I can only go by what I know, and that is the story of ToS. I'm very sorry it is not accurate to both stories, but I'm trying to make it fit ToS. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Thank you, and yes I also wanted Yuan to be on my team during ToS. So yay, he finally gets his chance to fight! Last thing, I chose the way were both Zelos and Kratos are still alive (that seemed to be the better deal).

****

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 6 'The Beginning of a New Age'

Lloyd couldn't help smiling as they flew through the air on the Rheairds. He had tried to talk the Renegades into letting him have one once there first journey was over, but from the crazy gleam in his eye everyone thought it best if Lloyd kept his distance from the little aircraft. He felt overjoyed to be flying again. When they arrived at Meltokio the city was empty. Everything from the inn to the church was closed. Yuan suggested they go back to the entrance to the city and question the guards.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Yuan wondered if Lloyd was always so random and informal when talking to people.

"Most of the city people have gone to the Symphonia Grand Bridge. There is a man there by the name of Kastus who is making a big presentation."

"I've heard of this Kastus. He claims that he has found ways of technology without the use of magic or the world's mana. Lloyd and Colette, I think we should go and see. I'm actually quite interested in the studies of Kastus. We will also be able to report to the king once the speech is over." The group returned to their aircrafts and made there way to the Symphonia Grand Bridge. There was a large crowd standing around it, and a man stood at the head of them all. He was built and rather strong, but there was something disproportional with his upper body. It seemed to look more bulky than what it should be compared to the rest of his muscles. He had begun his speech, so Lloyd assumed that he was 'famous' Kastus. They stopped at the back of the crowd and began to listen.

"A new age is upon us. I have devoted my time and efforts to find a way to end the use of magic, mana, and Exspheres in our everyday lives. I present to you the old Tethe'alla Bridge, now the Symphonia Grand Bridge." Kastus stepped aside for everyone to direct their attention to the structure. "This bridge is no longer controlled by Exspheres, but my very own equipment. I have created various machines that depend on a new energy, and it's created by a purifying the mineral Plastonium Hendritian. There is no need to rely on the world's energy anymore! If we continue to use us the world's mana we might over exhaust the planet and the threat of its death may come again. My technologies are environmental friendly, and they are for everyone's use! Please work with me to keep our planet alive!" With that being the end of his speech the excited crowd roared in approval.

"He seems pleased with himself. I guess there is good reason for it too. Does anyone else notice the weirdness of his body, or is it just me?"

"Quiet Lloyd, he is coming this way!" As Kastus made his way through the crowd he saw Yuan wave at him for his attention and returned the wave. He noticed Lloyd and Colette stood near so his direction then changed towards them.

"Yuan correct? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kastus. And I have heard many tales of you two. Lloyd and Colette, am I right? It is a pleasure to meet all of you! I'm sorry I can't stay to speak with you, but I need to speak with the king."

"We have business with the king also. Would you mind if we would join you?"

"Yuan has got a new idle." As Lloyd whispered this to Colette, Yuan turned to glare at the two.

"I think that would be fine. I will show you where he is." Kastus led them through the crowd.

"Sir Kastus, I find your work extremely fascinating. I was hoping you may let me have a closer look at your machinery?"

"It would be an honor Lord Yuan. As soon as we are finished with our discussions with the king I will show you myself." They continued to wade through the crowd, and Yuan listened with interest as Kastus explained his work.

"Hey Kastus, I'm curious of what you are going to do with the Exspheres that were on the bridge. You don't plan to use them anymore, right?." If Lloyd had to walk around listening to this guy's proof of intelligence he felt he should get something out of it too.

"I assume you know what Exspheres really are?" Lloyd nodded at Kastus, "Well then, I have spent many years trying to develop a way where Exspheres would not have to be used or made for technologies. I plan on destroying them for the sake of those in them."

"Oh, that's what we are doing! We are traveling across Symphonia using a stone to get all the Exspheres, and when we are done we are going to destroy them all!" Colette's voice rose with her enthusiasm.

"Colette," Lloyd whispered, "don't say anything about the orb okay. I just don't want to go telling everyone about it."

"You are? Well it's wonderful news that I am not the only one who is trying to free the people of the Exspheres!"

"So Kastus, with all that said would it be alright if we take the Exspheres from the bridge so we can destroy them with the rest?"

"Lloyd, I would love to aid you but my men have already taken them. I believe they are destroying them today or tomorrow."

"Well, I guess it's fine as long as they are destroyed..." Lloyd was looking down to hide his disappointment.

"That's the spirit!" It was a little strange that a big man like Kastus acted like Colette every once and awhile. "Now what were you saying about a stone you are using on your journey?"

"Umm... well..." Lloyd was afraid he might have to hand over the orb to Kastus for research, but he was saved. They had finally pushed through the crowd to where the king was sitting. The king greeted them all, and Kastus allowed Lloyd to discuss his business first. Both Lloyd and Colette went into a story on what they had seen at the ranch. Both the king and Kastus looked quite concerned at the possiblility of a new threat. After some time the king finally spoke.

"If this came from anyone else I don't think I would believe it. Well, the best thing I can do now is send out scouts to watch the area. In the mean time I don't think I should drag you two into this. You have already risked your life once for us. I can't ask you to do it again."

"Your Highness, please allow me to help. This would be great training for my men. Allow my soldiers to scout the area."

"Your soldiers, you have soldiers? Why?" This greatly surprised Lloyd as Kastus gave the first impression of one who believes in world peace.

"I have trained my men to fight without the use of Exspheres." Lloyd looked at him like that was a stupid thing to claim. Kastus read his expression and smiled, "Exspheres strengthens the user's powers in great magnitudes. It is possible to learn to defend yourself without using an Exsphere. Of course they are not nearly as strong because they lack the jewel, but they still can fight."

"Still, you seem like you are all for world peace, and you have your own soldiers. It's just strange."

"I could say the same for you, Lloyd. You say you're on a journey to rid the world of Exspheres yet what is that on your hand?" Lloyd looked down on his Exsphere. He had to admit, Kastus had him there. There was really no way for him to explain himself. Kastus smiled, "I understand. But my men are working to gain money for my research. I teach them to fight, and then they go out through Symphonia and kill the remaining monsters. In return the people pay them. That money is used for funding to help me with my work to save the world and its people. It is like a cycle where everyone contributes to help one another."

Yuan seemed to be getting excited again. "We all would be so pleased if you came along with us. You would be a great asset to us." Lloyd was shocked. When did Yuan earn the right to invite people along? But he was right, Kastus's intelligence could be useful.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm a working business man, and I have little time to spare. But you are welcome at my head quarters in Sybak anytime."

"Come on both of you. Let's head back to the Rheairds." Lloyd had to drag Yuan back. He protested because he had not been able to look at any of the inventions. It was strange to see him acting this way, but once he was away from Kastus he returned to normal.

"I can't sit back and wait for the king to take action. After what I saw I'm in this no matter what the king says."

"I think so too Lloyd!" There was rarely a time when Colette didn't agree with Lloyd. Yuan, however, was a little unsure.

"I think we should start by doing what we know, collecting the Exspheres. We have no idea what the enemy is planning on doing, and you two only saw a piece of what he is capable of. Wouldn't it be better to continue on the journey until we learn more about the enemy, or at least until we hear from Kastus's soldiers." Lloyd hated the idea of ignoring the situation in any way, but Yuan was right. They did not have a lead on the enemy, and trying to infiltrate the ranch was suicide with only the three of them.

"Alright fine. Where to Yuan?"

"How about we head to the Toize Valley Mine?" Yuan suggested.

"I thought that was closed off. Lloyd, didn't Regal close it down?"

"Yes, I heard he did. However, the Exspheres were not destroyed. Like you said he only closed off the mine. It was to stop anymore Exspheres from being excavated. I thought you wanted to collect them all and destroy them?" Yuan waited for a reply.

"Once again, you're right Yuan. Come on Colette, let's head to the mine! Yeah! Back to the Rheairds!"Lloyd ran to the Rheairds. He couldn't wait to get in the air again.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry if your disappointed. This was another 'information' chapter. The next chapters are written, and they are different.


	8. Chapter 7 'The Breaking of the Mines'

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 7 'The Breaking of the Mines'

It was somewhat of a surprise to the group when they arrived at the Toize Valley Mine and found it open. The machines were operating as if the mine had never been closed off.

"What the...! Do you think Regal knows about this?" Lloyd started to poke at different machine's controls.

"Do you think we should tell him what we are doing before coming in here?" Colette walked to the edge of the mine's cliff and peered down to see more machines working by themselves. "Just to make it is okay."

"Maybe they reopened it for a different use besides excavating Exspheres... Lloyd stop that!" Yuan seized Lloyd's hand, but it was too late. One of the machines close by began to whistle and smoke. Men started yelling down further in the mine, and their voices were getting closer. Lloyd and Colette were dragged behind large boulders that lined the cave's wall, and Yuan shushed them. Colette and Lloyd peered around the rocks. Three Desian soldiers had arrived. Two stood arguing, while the third stopped the machine from exploding.

"There it's fixed. Would you to shut up! These machines are old, so it's expected that they might screw up every once and awhile."

"Let's just go back to the others and get the rest loaded up for the Commander."

"Do you think he has enough with these and the ones stolen from the bridge?"

"!!!" Lloyd came close to standing up and revealing their hiding place. Yuan grabbed his arm before he had the chance.

"I don't know. Let's hurry with the packaging though. I don't want to get caught, because we would have hell to pay with the Commander." The Desians walked back to the deep parts of the mine, and the others came out of their hiden position.

"I can't believe this! Stealing from the bridge and mine! What are they doing!?"

"Lloyd lower your voice. I think we should go back a report to the king."

"Yuan, you can do what you want, but I'm going to go and beat the living-"

"Think rationally Lloyd! You don't know how many guards are down there."

"That doesn't matter!" Lloyd's blood was up and he could not stop shaking. "You're with me right Colette?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Listen to me you two. Be quiet, or you're going to attract some attention!"

"I believe you already have." They turned around to see someone standing there watching them. The man had a light complexion, and his black hair and navy blue suit made him look even more pasty white. But what shocked them the most was he wore three Exspheres. There were two on either hand and one on his lower neck. "It really is a pity. The saviors of the world must die. Actually, I was hoping to get my revenge on you inferior beings." Lloyd and the others were looking at him in confusion. They had never crossed each others paths before, so revenge was out of the question.

"That really can't be healthy!" Lloyd was staring at his multiple Exspheres.

"Oh, you think so? You have no idea what these things have done for me. Let me show you how beneficial they can be!" He moved into a fighting stance, and the others got ready for a battle. Before the fighting had begun three guards ran up. One whispered a message in his ear, and he nodded, "Looks like I won't have the pleasure to kill you. Maybe if you survive I will have the enjoyment of it later." He turned to the guards, "Take care of the rats."

"You underestimate us!" Lloyd called to him before the man left. He signaled a wave for the guards to begin attacking.

They were surprisingly more difficult to defeat then what Lloyd remembered. However, the heroes were not to be taken down so easily. Colette stayed away from the head on attacking. She used her magic to prevent the enemies from casting spells on Yuan and Lloyd. The two fighters turned out to be a powerful team. Yuan's doubled edged weapon dealed powerful blows, and Lloyd was quick and good at evasion. Yuan struck down the last soldier with a swift cut from his swallow. When the battle was over they went to search for the pale man in the suit. Before they were out of earshot a dying soldier called out to them.

"Lord... Kvar will... kill you."

"?" Lloyd turned back to the soldiers. "What are you talking about? I killed Kvar at his human ranch..."

"You... know so little... ugh." Lloyd ran to the soldier but he was already dead.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!? I'm fed up with this crap! What does he mean I know so little? Both Kratos and I killed him together!"

"Come on Lloyd, there is no point in staying. They seem to have already gone. They took all the Exspheres with them. We should report to the king." Yuan walked off, but Lloyd stayed kneeling by the dead soldiers.

"Lloyd..." Colette knelt beside him.

"Colette, you were there too. He is dead. I watched him die..."

"I know Lloyd, it might me just a coincidence..."

"How many enemies of ours could be named Kvar?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

"I hate not understanding..."

"We should go now." Yuan was walking back towards them. He had taken a look around to see if there were any men left to question.

"Yuan, you want to go see the king right?"

"Don't you think that would be the wisest thing right now Lloyd?"

"Yes, but afterwards let's head to Altamira to tell Regal what has happened to his mine. And maybe even to Sybak to talk to Kastus." Yuan nodded to Lloyd in agreement. Colette and Yuan walked to the Rheairds leaving Lloyd to do his tasks. Each of the soldiers had an Exsphere on their body. He chanted at the his orb and watched as the Exspheres floated from the men's bodies and went into the marble orb. Three new orange circles appeared on the shiny surface.

Lloyd ran to catch up with his comprades, and they departed on the Rheairds to Meltokio.

When they arrived at the palace they were escorted to the king. He was in his office with Kastus. The king stood and addressed them formally.

"I have news. Kastus's men have confirmed what you told me. Not only that, Kastus has informed me the Exspheres from the bridge were stolen."

"Yes, many of my men were killed. The survivors claim they can remember nothing."

"We just saw them!" Lloyd regretted not following the thieves when they had the chance. "We traveled to the Toize Valley Mine, and the Desians were there..."

"And a man wearing three Exspheres!" Colette and Lloyd continued going back and forth explaining what they had seen. They were out of breath after the 'play by play' of their fight with Desian guards. Yuan finally got his chance to speak.

"The strangest occurrence was when a dying soldier claimed Kvar was still alive. However, Lloyd and former companions killed him during there infiltration of his human ranch."

"That is indeed strange." The king sat down in thought. It was noticeable that he had been worrying from there first visit. His graying hair and wrinkles were clearer. He looked worn and aged.

"Your Highness, with your permission, I will send my men to investigate the mine."

"No, that's not necessary Kastus..." The king finally resolved on a next move, "Lloyd, Colette, and Yuan. I want you to visit Altamira and inform Master Bryant on what has happened. Kastus, I want you to devise a plan to get one of your men inside the Iselia ranch, so we may spy on our enemy." Both parties nodded in agreement.

"Sir? I want to be apart of it. I want to find out about Kvar. I am in this now, no matter what anyone says. I think I speak for Colette and Yuan also."

"I thought the fact that I needed you had become apparent. I first want you to go to Altamira. Have Regal investigate the situation, and ask him to keep an eye on the mine. Stay the night here before you leave. You need to rest before you go."

"We'll do." Lloyd looked at his companions and who nodded in approval. They were led to their own rooms to stay the night in. Kastus and the king were left to talk.

"You are staying also, are you not?"

"No sir, when I left Sybak I left others in charge. I must return to them. I need to tell them of our situation and the next move." Kastus then walked out, and left the king to sit in the pool of his uncertainties.

* * *

Thanks about the swallow Van. I wasn't sure if that was what it was called. I was wanting to call it a swallow because of Chrono Cross, but I was afraid that was the wrong name. Thanks for confirming it. 


	9. Chapter 8 'The Tourist City'

Author Note: I am so sorry about the last chapters problems. School started and I did not even care to check over the chapter before posting it (I was so tired after school)! I was not lazy this time, and I checked over this chapter.

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 8 'The Tourist City'

After a nights rest in Meltokio the companions left to carry out the king's request. Altamira was a short distance on Rheairds,so they arrived in the tourist city within a half of an hour. There was not a more exciting island than Altamira. People flocked the streets for a chance at a nice swim and vacation. It could not be a more distracting place.

"Oh! Look at the amusement park and the beach! Lloyd let's go!" There was a spark of excitement in Colette's pleading eyes.

"YEAH! Of course! What should we go do first!?" Lloyd was grinning ear to ear. He grabbed Colette's hand, and they began to walk around looking at the different sights. This had not been their first time in Altamira, but it never failed to fascinate them, "We havn't been on all the rides at the amusement park! Let's start there!"

"Ahem... sorry to spoil the fun... we came here for a reason." Yuan turned and began walking to the president's office building. Lloyd and Colette ran to catch up with him.

"Yuan, can we please come back after we talk to Regal!" Lloyd put on the puppy pleading eyes, and Colette followed his lead.

"Please Yuan!" She fluttered her eye lids.

It was hard to say no to the two of them looking so pathetic side by side, "Alright, we can stay at the hotel tonight. After the meeting with Regal you can have the rest of the day to go around the city. In the morning we will leave." It was amazing how such a small decision could please them so much. They rushed Yuan to the meeting with Regal.

"Welcome." Regal was sitting at his desk looking up at his visitors. Overall he looked the same, but there was something strange about his eyes. "It's been awhile. How are all of you?"

"Hi Regal," Colette didn't seem to notice the change in him.

Yuan exchanged glances with Lloyd. They both noticed his clouded look. "Master Bryant, we have come to bring troubling news. Yesterday the three of us traveled to your mine, and discovered that we were not the first there. Desian troops, led by some man claiming to be Kvar broke through your mine and stole the Exspheres left there."

"What were you three doing there?" Regal's remark caught them off guard. Their news seemed to have no affect on him.

"Uh... Regal?" Lloyd looked at him as if he didn't know him.

"Lloyd, Yuan, and I went there to retrieve the Exspheres. Do you remember at the end of our last journey when Lloyd and I promised to go around Symphonia and destroy the remaining Exspheres? Well, we went to your mine to collect the ones that were not destroyed. But the Desians took them first." Regal paused for a moment before answering to Colette's story.

"I see. I was not aware that my mine had been broken into. This is terrible news indeed." Their first story seemed to be registering in his mind.

"Master Bryant, the king has asked that you keep a close eye on the mine to prevent anyone else entering it. He also wishes that you investigate the mine thoroughly for any clues on the enemy."

"Yes Lord Yuan, inform the king I will do this immediately. Are you staying in Altamira for long?"

"We planned on staying the night. Lloyd and Colette are very interested in the city."

"Yes, well, give this to the receptionist at the front desk of the hotel. You are my guests as long as you are here."

"Yeah!" Colette was ready to go and explore the city. However, the fun had been ruined for Lloyd who had begun to feel uncomfortable about Regal.

Yuan went ahead to the hotel. He said he had some things he wished to think about in peace. That left Lloyd and Colette to have all the fun. They went on ride after ride, and none of them seemed to get old to them. It was getting late, so they decided to go on one last ride, the Ferris wheel.

"I wonder if Yuan did not go with us because he was afraid of heights." Colette sat down beside Lloyd, and the Ride began to move.

"That would be kind of weird don't you think? He is an angel that is afraid of heights!"

"I wonder, why he would want to miss out on this? It's so pretty. You can see the ocean and the mountains!" Colette was leaning out of there seats and was making it tilt.

"Colette..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Well, he seemed to be really distracted after that meeting with Regal. I wonder if he knows something.

"He knows something about what?"

"Colette, didn't you notice anything about Regal today? Something was wrong. He was... monotone, and he acted like we were only acquaintances, not friends. And his eyes... didn't you notice his eyes?

"Well, I did notice he was not as happy to see us as I thought he would be. But then I thought he is just busy! Being president must be really hard!"

"..." Nothing more was said on the matter. The two left the park for the hotel and parted at their separate rooms. Yuan woke them early in the morning. They had received a message from Regal, which was sent by Kastus.

"It reads, 'As you know my men have been spying on the old Iselia human ranch. I recently have received word from them. They have told me that the Desians are meeting in another mine. This one is located somewhere on the Ossa Trail. Both the King and I wish that you check out this area unless you are otherwise engaged'." Yuan looked at the two to see what their response would be.

"This is great! Maybe we can find more about Kvar! What do you think Colette?"

"I'll go where you go Lloyd!"

"Alright, let's head back to the Rheairds and find this mine." Yuan led the way out of Altamira, and once they found their aircrafts they prepared for a fight.


	10. Chapter 9 'Possessive Characteristics'

Author Note: Thank you for pointing that out Van. I did not remember that, and thanks to you I corrected it.

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 9 'Possessive Characteristics'

The Ossa Mine was not as spacious as the Toize Valley mine. Lloyd and the others would not be able to hide their entrance even if they wanted to. Desian guards blocked the entrance to the mine. This was to be expected. Before their ambush they discussed a strategy to keep them out of harms way as long as possible. They hid on a cliff just above the entrance, and Colette sent the first wave of magical attacks on the watchers. It was just as they had suspected. As soon as the holy beams of judgement stopped pouring down from the heavens more guards came rushing out of the mine to find the attackers. Together Yuan and Colette pounded the group with all the magic they knew. However, their hiding place on the cliff was eventually discovered. The Desians ran inside the mine for cover and sent return waves of magic to the top of the cliff. To avoid the spells the three heroes jumped from the cliff and landed in front of the mine entrance. Desians rushed out to meet them. Colette stood back and used more magic, and the other two attacked head-on. Yuan would stand back and heal the party when needed.

Once they had fought their way into the center of the mine the Desian guards stopped attacking. They surrounded the three and remained still. Lloyd circled around waiting for the next move. He stopped when he saw a section of the circle part and a man walk towards them. It seemed the leader finally decided to make his appearance. He smiled deviously as he walked around them to get a better look. His long brown hair was pulled back, and he wore three Exspheres and a suit just like the man in the previous mine. His eyes were stone gray, and as he starred his gaze drilled through them.

"You disgust me you stupid vermin." His smile still remained, "Kvar told me he had seen you. I was so pleased to hear you survived the Toize Valley Mine, and was hoping I could deal out my revenge on you pathetic inferior beings."

The way he spoke, and his movements seemed so familiar to Lloyd. His presence was that of someone they use to know, "You are...Magnius!"

"Ah, so your little vermin brain has grown some. I did not expect you to figure out that much. Well, now that you know I will have more fun killing you." He looked at his men for a moment, "Gather the dead and prepare to leave while I deal with them." He turned back and stared at Lloyd. His eyes were on fire, "Die at the hand of Lord Magnius!"

Lloyd couldn't understand it, but Yuan lifted his hand and with one of his energy ball he put an electric shield at the back of the mine. None of the Desians dared to approach it. This seemed to enrage 'Magnuis' even more. "No matter. Just gather the dead." After his order he ran straight at them.

Their fight was long and hard. 'Magnius' fought with his anger, but every once and awhile this proved to be positive. He became careless, and he left himself open. Those were the perfect times to strike. An explosion of fire from 'Magnius' caught them off guard. He laughed in triumph as Colette was thrown against a wall. She lay there rubbing her burns, and she could not get up from the pain. Yuan ran towards her, and readied a healing spell. Before the incantation left his mouth he felt magic hit him from behind. Lloyd stared at the stone figure near him. Yuan had been petrified. Lloyd turned to 'Magnius' determined to save his friends once he slaughtered their enemy. It was just the two of them now face to face.

They swung their weapons at each other. Lloyd evaded most attacks, but 'Magnius' was too strong with his extra Exspheres. Lloyd crouched and gasped for more air. There was only one way to make the odds more even. 'Magnius' stepped in front of him, and Lloyd rolled away from his sword swipe. He ran up beside the enemy and cut the Exsphere from his throat. 'Magnius' fell to the ground with a grunt. The rest of the Desians had retreated leaving him by himself. He sat on the ground breathing heavily. He looked near him and saw a shadow of someone. He saw the shadow raise its sword, and he looked up at Lloyd. Lloyd saw his face pleaded for mercy. When their eyes met Lloyd saw they were no longer a cold gray but a deep green. Lloyd no longer had any desire to kill him.

"Please, do not kill me! I do not know what I have done to you! Please show me mercy!"

"It's just as I thought..." Yuan muttered to himself as he reached for the Exsphere lying on the ground. Lloyd looked at him in surprise. Apparently the petrify spell had warn off. "What is your name?" He asked.

"...Kane," the man still looked frightened. Lloyd had not put down his swords because he was so shocked.

"Lloyd, put those down." Yuan raised his hand and the electric barrier disappeared from the back of the mine. Then turned to Colette and healed her wounds. "You two go retrieve the Exspheres left back there. I will take care of this." He looked down on Kane.

Lloyd and Colette were too taken aback to question or argue. Yuan seemed to know how to control any situation so they went deeper into the mine to find many Exspheres lying around. One by one Lloyd absorbed the Exspheres into the Releasing Orb, and watched as new orange circles appeared. Once he was finished a little less than one fourth of the orb was covered. They returned to find Yuan and Kane talking. Yuan had healed Kane, and they seemed to be getting along quite well. Yuan looked up at the returning group and smiled.

"Lloyd, I think we should head to Sybak."

"Alright, alright!" Lloyd was getting annoyed. "I let you have your quiet time at Altamira, but this has gone on far enough!" Colette looked at Lloyd. It appeared he had more of an idea of what was going on then she did. "You are way ahead of Colette and I! It's time you tell us what you know!"

"Indeed. I planned on doing so..."

"WHEN!?" Lloyd's confusion was making him unpleasant as it always did.

"How about I tell you now? Although, I do not think this is the best place to discuss it. My base is near here, and Kane is very tired. Let's head there, and I will explain everything."

Yuan's gentleness was also slightly annoying to Lloyd's bad mood. But he started to feel a little better about getting filled in on what was going on. "...okay."

Colette rode on Lloyd's Rheaird on the way to the Renegade base, which let Kane have his own. The base was right over the mountain, so they arrived there in less than five minutes. They entered the base and got settle in a room that Yuan called 'the conference area'. The walls were decorated and there was a large table with many chairs at the center. The four of them sat to one side. Lloyd looked at Kane as he smiled at him. There was a drastic change in him. Besides the difference in his eye color they had gained more liveliness. His face was also different, he looked much more handsome and gentle. Lloyd nodded at him to return his gesture of kindness, and Kane glanced at Colette who smiled cheerfully back at him. There was a hint of jealously that struck Lloyd.

"To begin with, my ideas are only theories that can not be proven until we reach Sybak."

"Why Sybak Yuan?" Colette asked.

"Their research academy has done research on Exspheres. I'm quite certain that this Exsphere that was on Kane was the Exsphere Magnius use to wear. I seems rather obvious, however, only the researches in Sybak can prove it. I believe the Magnius's soul controlled Kane's thoughts and actions. That would explain why he claimed to be Magnius."

"How would that even be possible though?" Lloyd was able to follow the conversation thus far.

"If we think that Kvar's and Magnius's Exspheres were never destroyed than it is possible to say their souls lived on in them. The man behind it all must have found a way to use the Exspheres to take control of other people. In this case he used Kane to bring back Magnius."

Lloyd followed the rest well enough, but this information brought some troubling questions to mind, "Does this mean the rest of the Desian leaders are 'alive' somewhere else?"

"It could be."

"Yeah... this isn't good news..." Lloyd was looking down and concentrating on his hands. He was trying so hard to control his emotions.

"It's better than you think." Lloyd looked up at Yuan. "We know quite a bit now. Not only that," Yuan turned to look at Kane, "Kane has provided some interesting information."

"I thought you could not remember anything?" Colette questioned Kane.

"Well, I remember what happened before I lost my mind. After Cruxis fell the rest of the Desians were not sure where to go. We knew would not be accepted. Some of us went to begin a new life in cities. We would create a new identity and past to cover up the old. The rest hid in the abandoned ranches. I moved to Luin, because that city seemed to be starting a new life too. One day I randomly woke up to find myself at a human ranch surrounded by many other Desians. I think it was the Asgard human ranch. A man approached me and said 'You are fit to be the re-embodiment of Magnius'. He put an Exsphere on me and that is all I can remember."

"So you see, that man is using all the Desians to achieve... well we don't know that part yet. But it is something we can build off of." Yuan said.

"What did the man look like?" Lloyd was getting his hopes up.

"He kept his face covered with a cloak the whole time." Kane could see Lloyd's disappointment, "I'm sorry."

"Lloyd, this cloaked man could be the same one you and Colette saw at the Iselia ranch. He covered his face in order to keep his identity secret, most likely he was preparing just in case Kane was ever set free. He also might have been afraid to show his identity the night you saw him. He might have known you were still around."

"Yeah, you're probably right. He is too big of a coward to show his face... Yuan, what about the way Regal acted towards us?"

"Yes. If the enemy can control all the Desians with Exspheres then he can probably control anyone. If he somehow gained control of Regal he would be able to have easy access to the Toize Valley Mine."

"No! Regal! We have to help him!" Colette had both of her hands clenched in fists in front of her chest, and her eyes were pleading. This was a common defense movement for her.

"We will. However, since Regal is in no immediate danger I wish to travel to Sybak first." Lloyd nodded in approval. Colette was a little more reluctant, but she agreed.

"I have a favor to ask of you." They all looked at Kane. "I wish to continue with you. I have no where to go, and I wish to atone for all the crimes I have committed against you and the world. Please, I promise I can be very helpful."

"It's okay with me." Yuan looked at Lloyd.

"Sure thing Kane! But we are going to have to take those off eventually." Lloyd looked down at the Exspheres on Kane's hands.

"Yes, of course. How do you feel about me joining?" Kane was looking at Colette.

"I don't mind. Welcome to our group Kane!"


	11. Chapter 10 'Freeing Regal'

Van: Hey, just in case you didn't see it, I changed chapter 9. Thank you for pointing it out.

Thanks to everyone else for reviews. I saw some people wanted to give me suggestions, and if you want to you can send it to my email.

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 10 'Freeing Regal'

Sybak was basically the same city of intellectuals. Students roamed the streets in their free time muttering calculations and theories. The only difference was that the Research Academy had merged with Kastus's corporation. More technology guiros had showed up, which only increased the mumbling in the city.

The group walked by the students, and Lloyd watched them, "I hate this city! I can't follow what anyone says." He continued to try and listen to conversation between two research students.

"Our studies have shown that the ormus mineral connects the realms of the spiritual and physical."

"I don't believe one bit of your quantum coherence. I prefer the bio-lab. It is a concrete study that has been going on for years."

"No your mistaken! Alchemy is the Research Academy's next vast step!" Lloyd was rubbing his head as he walked away from the arguing students.

At the research academy Yuan was escorted by a group of researchers into a separate lab. The rest were led to a waiting room. It was empty, and Lloyd felt extremely relieved. He was sick of listening to nerds babble about things he couldn't follow.

Lloyd sat snoring on a chair. The analysis was taking longer than he expected, and the research academy had long since become boring to him. Colette and Kane sat talking next to each other. Colette was still confused on their current situation, so she asked Kane if he would review it for her.

Yuan finally walked in, and Lloyd awoke with a snort, "It's about time!"

"I was correct in my assumptions. This Exsphere does indeed contain Magnius's soul."

"Yuan... you were in there FOREVER, and when you come out you only say two sentences?"

"Lloyd, the analysis of an Exsphere is not a simple task!" Yuan handed Lloyd the Exsphere for him to take care of.

"Yeah, well I'm going to the inn. It's late, and you woke me up." When they got outside of the academy Yuan turned and started walking in another direction. Kane was the only one that had noticed.

"Yuan, where are you going? I believe Lloyd said he wanted to stay at the inn."

"I will be there in a little while. I am going to inform Kastus of our discoveries." They nodded and walked on towards the inn.

It wasn't but five minutes later that Yuan arrived at the inn.

"Hello Yuan!" Colette greeted him, "That was quick. What happened?"

"He isn't in Sybak. The guards said he left his office early this morning."

"Oh, okay." Colette looked like something was bugging her. "Can we go see Regal tomorrow? I'm sorry if it's trouble for you, but I am really worried about him."

"Yes of course. Is Kane and Lloyd already asleep?"

"Yes. Your room is right over there."

"Thank you... you should be getting some sleep too. It's been a hard day." Yuan retreated to his room and Colette to hers.

They left early in the morning with Altamira as their destination. Everything was the same until they reached the Lerenezo headquarters.

"Master Bryant wishes to see no one. He has requested that he turn everyone away that asks for an audience." The guard moved to block their way onto the elevator.

"What? You have got to be joking!"

"Lloyd, calm down." Yuan seemed like he expected as much for the reason of Regal's previous behavior. "Could you tell him that we have arrived? Surely he would not decline us."

"He asked that we do not let your group in specifically." A second guard walked up to them.

"What? No that is not like Regal!" Colette felt scared, and her voice was cracking.

"Let us through." Lloyd turned. He was surprised to hear that come out of Kane's mouth. "You must see a difference in you president, and instead of helping him you turn your face from the truth." The guards looked like they had been slapped with such an accusation.

"Nevertheless, he did request that we not let anyone through." The guard stood staring at his feet in shame.

"Wait... can you help him?" The other guard spoke.

"Yes! We are his friends!" Colette was getting emotional and defensive, and when the guards finally stepped out of their way she was the first to run on the elevator. The guards mentioned he was on the terrace.

The rest stepped on the elevator and waited as it progressed to the top floor. "Be prepared." Yuan had interrupted their silence, "We might have to fight him if he is being controlled by an Exsphere."

They arrived at the top and saw Regal looking out on the city from a platform. He didn't look at them, but continued to look out at his city, "I see you got through my guards."

"They let us through. They were worried about you. We are too." Lloyd took a couple steps closer to him. Regal turned around to face them. His eyes were still clouded, and he stared down at the group.

"Stay away from me, or you will regret it." Lloyd tried to object and stepped nearer to him, but Regal reacted to this quickly. He jumped high in the air and kicked Lloyd down, pinning him under his powerful greaves. Yuan drew his swallow and ran straight at Regal to get his attention away from Lloyd. Colette moved to the back of the group. Her feelings were torn as she watched her companions fight their old comrade. Regal clearly was getting the best of Lloyd, who was using his anger for power which only made him clumsy.

"First Aid!" Kane called. He could not get into any of the fighting. He was to busy healing Lloyd because he would not pull back. "Lloyd, get control of yourself! First Aid!"

"This needs to be done a little more strategically..." Yuan called as he put himself in between Lloyd and Regal. Kane snuck behind Regal, and pulled out his silver daggers. He slashed him from behind, and Regal's attention was turned towards him. Kane nodded at the other two to make sure they understood his plan. They took turns distracting Regal to let the others deal out damage from behind. Regal caught on to this, but they formed a circle around him so the there was no way for him to take them all on at the same time. Soon exhaustion set in and his strength left him.

Regal stood bent over and defeated. His long hair was hanging over his shoulders. Lloyd noticed something glowing on the back of his neck. He reached in his pocket and moved behind Regal. He held the orb in his hand, and he lifted it over Regal as he muttered something to himself. The Exsphere removed itself from the back of Regal's neck and disappeared into the orb.

"...What?" Regal looked up at the people standing around him. His eyes had returned to normal. He collapsed, and looked up at Lloyd, "I am sorry. I could not control my actions."

"... I am getting a strange signal from the Rheairds." Yuan was holding a beeping object in his hands. "Lloyd and Kane, please explain the situation to Master Bryant." He turned and walked to the elevator.

In turn Lloyd and Kane explained what they knew about the Exspheres and the Desians. Regal was silent and listened to there story without interrupting with questions.

"I see. A man approached me also. However, I do not believe I was being possessed by another... soul. It was more like I could hear a voice in my head telling me what I was to do, and any action it spoke of I obeyed. I could see everything I did, but I could not control my actions."

"So Yuan was right. Someone is using the Exspheres to possess people or use them to control the behaviors of others. So this must mean there is no way of knowing who is in their right mind and who..." Kane was cut short, because Yuan had returned. He looked out of breath.

"The King... has contacted us... wishing us to go to Meltokio immediately!"

"Did it sound like he was in trouble?" Yuan nodded at Kane, "Damn..."

"Do you want to come with us?" Lloyd had turned to speak to Regal. Colette seemed to be excited with Lloyd's suggestion.

"I have already made a mess here. I need to clean up the damage I have done in Altamira. Please, contact me if you need anything."

"If you're sure... alright, let's go to Meltokio!" Before the elevator moved Lloyd yelled a last request, "Take care of yourself Regal!"


	12. Chapter 11 'The Mask Removed'

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 11 'The Mask Removed'

Fear sparked inside the heroes. The king had called to them for help, and though they rushed to meet with him the Rheairds could only go so fast. They rushed through the city expecting to see it in flames, and enemies attacking the citizens. However, it was as peaceful as ever. The middle class and nobles stood in their different areas chatting about the weather, and gossiping about other neighbors. They reached the castle and were directed to the king immediately. Lloyd burst through the doors out of breath.

"What's this? You can't go around throwing doors open like that! You gave me such a fright!" The king was on his feet with his hand on his chest. Lloyd was doubled over gasping for breath.

"What... is the..." Lloyd could barely talk, "emer...gen...cy?"

"What Emergency?" The king looked confused. "I was only concerned, there was no emergency." Lloyd stood up straight and glared at him. He turned to Yuan and felt like ripping his head off.

"Your Majesty, in the message sent to me you sounded as if you had urgent business with us." Yuan noticed Lloyd's annoyance and was trying to save himself from gettting lectures from Lloyd.

"Yes, yes. I wished to speak with you all."

"OUT WITH IT!" Lloyd regretted yelling at a king like that, but he was tired and feeling short-tempered.

"..." The king was not sure how to react to Lloyd. He turned to Yuan and began speaking of his concerns, "Kastus's spies at the Iselia have disappeared, I believe. I have not heard from them in awhile."

"Sir, we received word from them the other day. That is how we met Kane." Yuan directed his attention to Kane who was standing at the back of the group.

"Kane? What has happened?" The king was watching Kane suspiciously.

Yuan took the job of explaining what they had discussed about the enemies new power of controlling individuals. The king eyed Kane more suspiciously when he learned that he had been a Desian.

"After the fall of Cruxis I had not the intention of rising up against anyone in Symphonia. And I believe I speak for the rest of the Desians. Unfortunately they seem to be controled by another as of now, and this makes us the enemy once more." Kane had caught on to the king's suspicions by the awkward glances he was giving him.

"If that is true then why did some hide their identities and the rest gather into the old human ranches?" The king continued to eye him wariness.

"Yes, I'm sure we would have been publically accepted." Kane rolled his eyes in annoyance. His sarcastic tone grinded on the king's nerves, but he understood Kane's point. It was most likely the Desians would be persecuted and live a life full of various abuses.

"Even if you were contacted recently, I have not been. They normally send word to me at least twice a day." Lloyd felt the king was being overly paranoid, but he thought that being informed constantly was the only way he could feel in control. Lloyd watched and listened bitterly. It wasn't fair that the king was doing so little himself and only leaning on others. "I want you to check out the situation at Iselia. Not only that, Kastus's men were only able to watch the outside. If it is possible, I want you to get inside and find out what is going on. We are in a deadlock as of now. Please, do this for me."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Lloyd was excited. His bitterness was gone in only a few moments. He finally was allowed to do the task he had wanted to do from the beginning. He looked at his friends with enthusiasm covering his face, "Let's go kick some Iselia human ranch butt!"

"YEAH!" Colette started cheerfully bouncing around in agreement. She was completely predictable, as she always agreed with Lloyd. Kane turned to Yuan looking perplexed.

"Are they always like this on suicide missions?"

"I'm sure it won't last long. Let them have their fun."

Before leaving Meltokio Yuan insisted that they restock on their supplies. Colette and Lloyd rushed the other two.

Lloyd and Colette waited outside the shop Yuan and Kane had went into. Lloyd turned to Colette with a gleam still fluttering in his eyes, and Colette loved it when he was like this. "Finally, maybe we will get to kick that one guys butt! You remember that one night... with that one guy..."His descriptions were terrible, but she always seemed to follow him. She nodded and did a half smile. In truth, she was scared to death, but she would follow Lloyd anywhere. "You and me together Colette! We will deal out some major revenge!"

"We should be careful too, Lloyd." She hinted at her concern.

"Colette, I will protect you." He uttered it quitely not sure how he wanted to say it to her. Colette could not help smiling as she watched Lloyd stare at the ground.

Yuan and Kane walked around the store gathering their needed items. Once they were done they headed to the counter and waited for their turn to pay. "Yuan, do you suppose we will come across anyone... that is the way i used to be?"

"I can only guess. The chances are high. I wonder though..."

"What is it?" Kane saw that Yuan was doing his usual pondering. He waited patiently for Yuan to organize his thoughts.

"Well, don't you think it would be better that way?"

"What way are you speaking of?"

Yuan lowered his voice so he would not attract the attention of others around them, "To rid the leader of all his subordinates. That way the enemy would be greatly weakened."

"Yes, of course," Kane answered. "Do you think we could get the other Desians to fight on our side once we free them?"

"Undoubtedly. They are not the real enemy, and what would be a better way of clearing the Desian's past than to aid in the termination of the true enemy." Kane had a surprising sense of hope. There was nothing more he wanted than to be accepted once again. He nodded at Yuan, and he waited as Yuan paid for their items.

The group met together outside and headed to the Rheairds.

The king sat alone in his quarters wondering if he had made the best decision. He was concerned with situation at Iselia, so he felt that sending in the greatest fighters was the only way to get things settled. But if Symphonia's only hope failed, it would be his fault. He was feeling his age. He rubbed his worn eyes.

"Sir," Kastus had entered the room, "are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, welcome Kastus. Yes, I am fine. I'm just in deep thought."

"Would you like to share it?"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself in listening to an old man's worries."

"My friend... never mind, I will not push you. Upon entering I thought I saw Lloyd and his companions. Did they bring you troubling news?"

"I sent for them to come. I asked them to check up on your men in Iselia. I have had no word from them, and I grew worried. Of course, that's all I can really do anymore. Oh yes, I also asked them, if it was possible, that they sneak into the ranch to gain a better idea on what was happening."

Kastus's expression had changed. The gentle smile had turned into a twisted frown. He glared down at the king he wished to rip apart. Any icy voice escaped his lips, "You did what?"

The king was shocked to hear such a voice come from his friend. He looked up at Kastus and was shaken by the look on his face. "W-what is wrong, my friend?" The king looked small as he shrunk back in his chair.

"Your usefulness has apparently depleted in your current state." He moved towards the king and grabbed him with great strength. He held him still with one hand and inserted an Exsphere on the back of his neck with the other. The king was too frightened to resist. Once the Exsphere was on him and Kastus had spoken a few words his eyes clouded, and he became relaxed. Kastus spoke to him, "Announce Lloyd and his companions as traitors of Symphonia. Yuan has been working with the Renegades and Lloyd, and is now your enemy. Show this to the people to persuade them to believe." He pulled out a strange object and handed it to the king who took it without a word. "Persecute anyone who resists your words. However, this... altered video should be enough." Once again he glared down at the king, "Now, because of you I must go deal with the rats." Kastus regained his composure and walked out the door. Royal soldiers saluted him as he walked out of the castle. They had no idea that such a man was capable of such treachery.

"Is everything alright sir?" A guard had entered the royal chamber. The king did not look at him.

"Prepare an assembly. I have many things to address to the people about a new threat. I will also need messangers to send word to the other cities." When he spoke he was monotone, and kept his eyes on a specific place on the wall. The guard nodded and left the dazed king by himself.


	13. Chapter 12 'Familiar Faces'

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 12 'Familiar Faces'

Lloyd and the rest of his group approached the ranch to find someone they thought they knew standing there waiting. The top of Kastus's coat was open and instead of a seeing a shirt or even skin, there were around a dozen Exspheres attached to his chest. This explained the unnatural bulk of his upper body that Lloyd had noticed before.

"Kastus, what are you doing, and why do you have..." Lloyd looked at his chest in disgust, "those?"

"I knew I would not be able to hide my identity from you forever." That snake-like voice rang in Lloyd's ears as he recalled where he heard it before. "However, that stupid ruler interfered with my plans. It's a little earlier than I wanted, but I can improvise."

"!!!" Colette stepped back. She recognized the voice. "I felt something unsettling about you from the moment you spoke to me at your speech, but I ignored it and trusted you!"

"Yes, well you can't help it if you're stupid."

"Shut up! Don't talk to her like that! Who are you!?" Lloyd felt the tension building.

"Well make up your mind." Kastus smiled, and Kane let out a random yelp.

"Kane, what is it?" Yuan stared at him and noticed his Exspheres were shining. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening "No... don't listen!"

Kane was rubbing his Exspheres that had begun to burn. He looked up at Yuan. 'Come back to me'. He couldn't tell who was speaking. As he listened to it his eyes began to glaze over. He felt his body moving in ways he could not control. He heard another voice and this one he wanted to follow, 'Kane! Stop what you're doing! Listen to me, and ignore anything else you might hear'. He was trying so hard to gain control but the first voice was dragging him down. 'Your services belong to me. You are my soldier!' There was a black pit opening its wide mouth. He felt the darkness closing about him, and saw the terrible deeds he could not stop himself from doing. He ripped at the flesh of the innocent victim and held her tight. He felt the dark sensation in the back of his mind forcing his arm to push the blade into her neck. With the thought of his new found friends Kane conjured the last of his mental strength and sent it soaring to fight the intruders in his head.

"I won't listen!" Kane screamed and snapped back to reality. He was holding one of Lloyd's blades and had it pressed firmly against Colette's throat. He dropped it and looked down at his hands. His body was shaking as he looked up at Kastus, "You're too late. I have found my place. Right here, next to these people."

"Desians don't belong anywhere you fool. You must join me!" Kastus was speaking out loud to him now. Kane shook his head and stepped closer to Lloyd.

"You're wrong!" Lloyd took back his blade and pointed it at Kastus, "Kane and the rest of the Desians can be accepted just like anyone else!"

"You may have gotten to Kane," Kastus retorted, "but the rest of the weak minded fools won't follow you. What makes you think a world beyond control will accept the former enemies? Their weak minds are my toys." Desians formed a circle around them so there was no escape. Lloyd charged at Kastus but he was too slow. They were hit by some powerful alien magic and they went out cold.

"Dirty cheat..." Lloyd looked up at Kastus as he fell over and everything went black.

When Lloyd awoke he was in a cell with the rest of his companions. He was the last to wake. They were in a cold damp jail with torches for light. He shivered as he sat up from the stone floor. He looked around at each of his friends in turn. They all had a grave look on their faces. Colette looked like she had been crying, and Kane sat by himself in a corner.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd was looking straight at Kane. His voice seemed to startle the silence.

"I am now... I am so sorry." Lloyd shook his head and smiled at Kane. An understanding between the two had been settled as they looked at one another.

"Time to get out of here I guess." Lloyd walked to search for the lock, but none could be found on the bars. There wasn't even a door. "What the hell?"

"Lloyd," Yuan directed his attention to the top of the cell which was 6 feet above their heads. There was a large square door in the center of the ceiling, 'if you think you can break the lock... don't bother. We have already tried."

They sat in silence for a half an hour until Lloyd's boredom took over him. He began kicking the bars to let out some of his bottled anger, "WHY DO I..." kick, "ALWAYS GET PUT BEHIND BARS..." kick, "FOR DOING THE RIGHT THING, DAMMIT!" He continued to yell and make a fuss until Yuan interjected.

"LLOYD! Shut up! You are giving me a bigger headache! And your screaming isn't doing anything to help us!"

"Actually, his screaming made it easier to find you." There was a loud bang as the jail door opened. The four of them looked up to the top of the cell. They waited for the smoke to clear so they could see there rescuer.

"What? Wait, you have got to be kidding me..." Yuan was shaking his head as he looked up at the figure. The man jumped down and looked over the imprisioned group. Lloyd was speechless as he looked up at his father.

Once they all had gotten out of the cell Kratos directed the way out and they followed. They moved through various dark corridors. Kratos seemed to be following clanking noises could be heard in the distance. After running upwards for awhile they found themselves in familiar passageways of an old desian ranch. They stopped for a moment, and Lloyd had finally regained his voice. "How did you get... back here?"

"Would you like to stand around and talk about that until you get captured again, or would you prefer to get to safety?" Kratos hurried on through the halls.

"Okay fine. Then tell me how you got in here without being noticed." They turned the last corner and walked through a doorway.

"I didn't." They stood outside in the middle of a battle, and Lloyd saw who was making the clanking noises. The old angels of Cruxis were fighting against the Desians. They were acting as a diversion as Kratos rescued the prisoners. They were also dramatically losing because they were without Exspheres. "Retreat!" They obeyed Kratos's order and fled out the front gate. Lloyd and the rest followed. Once outside the ranch's gates Lloyd looked up into the sky and saw an overwhelming site. Derris Karlahn was floating just as it did before Kratos had left with it.

"I hope that doesn't cause a panic..." Lloyd ran to catch up with the others. The angels were flying to an entrance in the middle of Derris Karlahn. "Are we following them?"

"No. Yuan, why don't we head to your base for now for safety?" Yuan nodded at Kratos. They made there way to the Rheairds quickly to shake off any followers. Once again Colette and Lloyd shared a Rheaird so Kratos could have his own.

They arrived at the base, luckily without a tail behind them. They settled in Yuan's 'conference area'. It was late and everyone was exhausted, but the meeting could not wait. Yuan called out guards to keep watch on the area, and moved to sit at the head of one side of the table.

"Before Kratos starts his story I would like to go over what happened once we arrived at the base..." Yuan was about to review, most likely to help himself understand the situation. But before he could start a guard walked in. "What do you think you are doing! We are starting a conference, and you know not to enter here!

"I'm sorry Lord Yuan, but you have some more guests." The guard stepped aside to allow Raine and Genis to walk in. He closed the door behind them.

"Oh my goodness!" Colette stood up. This was the first time she spoke in awhile.

"GENIS, RAINE!" Lloyd was surprised to see them, as was everyone else. Everything was happening to fast for Lloyd and he could barely contain himself.


	14. Chapter 13 'The Situation'

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 13 'The Situation'

A group of six familiar friends sat together ready to discuss the circumstances at hand. The seventh person felt out of place. Kane sat and watched them speak to one another, and he started to feel distant. He thought he had found a group that he could belong in, but it seemed that the relationships before him were places he could not reach. He watched the newcomers faces as Yuan told his story about the enemy's uses with Exspheres. They watched Yuan intently, and when he finished Raine began her story.

"I came here wanting to speak with Yuan. I wasn't expecting to find Colette and Lloyd with you, Yuan. Seeing you two here makes everything more suspicious. You have been branded traitors of Symphonia."

"You're joking!" It seemed to Lloyd that the bad news would not stop, "How could they pin something like that on us? And you believe them?"

"They had a video." Genis began. "It showed you three attacking the king. It's just kind of odd finding you three together."

"WHAT? We never touched the king! AND..."

"Lloyd, stop yelling. This is the enemy's work. Before we headed to the ranch we had a conversation with the king. We were on the same side then. I wonder if Kastus is now controlling him like he did to Regal?"

"That is most likely the case, Yuan. Now, you told us the enemy's uses for Exspheres. But I wish to know how exactly Kastus, the king, and this man," Kratos directed his attention to Kane, "directly involved?"

"Alright, well," He paused to find the right place to start, "It seems that Kastus has been lying about his true identity, which is evident by now. He is the leader of the Desians. This is a true fact, for he let us know it when we arrived at the ranch. As I told you earlier he uses Exspheres to control the minds of others like he did to Kane and now I believe the king, too. However, there is a way to overcome this. Kane did so himself..."

"But how?" Lloyd interrupted which is something everyone was getting use to.

"...I think he is able to trick the minds of those who do not know where they belong." Yuan continued slowly, "And in the kings case I believe the situations of late have caused his mind to grow weary. I assume that made him an easy target. As of now, that is all we know. We have not learned what Kastus is after, or how to stop him."

"So basically all you know is how he is achieving his goals..." Yuan nodded in response to Kratos's remark.

"It's your turn." Kratos looked up at Kane.

"Kane is right. I want to know your story." Lloyd was waiting for a response

"I will tell you if you promise not interrupt, Lloyd" Lloyd looked defeated, but nodded in agreement. "To begin with, most of the machinery on Derris Karlahn is still intact. There was always a way for Yggdrasill to keep his eye on all the human ranches, and the way was made possible through some of the machinery. For months the signals sent to Derris Karlahn from the ranches have been growing. The signals grew so strong that it hinted the human ranches were back in full working order. It was only natural that I feared what was happening back on Symphonia."

"I had the half elves help run some of the other machines to find out what else could be happening. One machine detected a pulse coming from the Egalitarian Tree. It had grown weak, and its signal was slowing. I believe everyone knows that this means the tree is dying. With this threat, I asked that the Angels use every bit of their power to return Derris Karlahn back to Symphonia. They used Darris Karlahn's mana to enhance their powers, and we began to drift back to Symphonia."

"Once we got near Symphonia I sent out tracking devices to find you, Lloyd. You were detected almost immediately because of that orb you carry. Your quite an easy target, you need to be careful. Anyways, I noticed that you were in the Iselia ranch. I had my army of angels make a direct assault on the Desians, while I snuck in another way to find you in the underground maze. I followed the halls around and finally heard you kicking and screaming. I fear though," Kratos looked down as if the statement was not meant to be aloud. He looked up at the rest of them to finish his thought, "My army was no match for the Desians. They are missing their Exspheres, which are lost in space. I'm not saying that we use Exspheres again, but what other choice do we have right now?" Kratos finished, and he joined everyone in their lost confusion.

Everyone sat in silence to go over the information in their own heads. There was too much that they did not know, and nowhere to go with the information they had. Lloyd finally broke the silence with the question that was itching at his brain, "So what's our next move?" This seemed, if possible, to make the silence increase. None of them wanted to wait around for Kastus to make his move, and none of them knew what next move to make.

"Ahem..." Everyone turned to Kane surprised. "I think I know some things that need to be done. Real spies need to be watching the Iselia ranch..."

"Actually," Kratos interrupted, taking after Lloyd, "The ranches are all connected. It would be best to have spies set at them all."

"Alright," Kane continued, "As for the second task, I think another group should visit the Egalitarian Tree. There is a rumor that says the protector of the tree is there. If it is true then maybe we could gain some information from it."

"It is true." Lloyd was recalling the day he had stood by Colette and named the tree.

Kane nodded to acknowledge what Lloyd had said, "Finally, I think an army should be assembled. It's quite obvious that a war is upon us. Contacting allies for this battle would be important. We need a financial support to say the least."

"I have political connections. I don't think all the people would have sided with the king so easily. Also, since Kratos is at the head of the Angel army... I will allow you to organize the Renegades while I am out on business." It pained him to say those words to a rival, but he had no other choice. Kratos nodded at Yuan.

"Genis and I can go to Heimdall and speak with the elves there." Raines suggested. "It is a long shot, but it's worth a try."

"I think Lloyd and I should visit the tree, since we have been there before." Lloyd agreed with Colette's idea and started to jump up to run out the door. However, one look from Kratos and Yuan each caused him sit immediately.

"Then it is settled. Why don't we head out tomorrow? It is late, and we are all tired. I will have my guards take you each to your own room." Yuan got up and began to call out for his men.

"I have to decline. I am going back to Derris Karlahn to report the situation. Excuse me." Kratos stepped out of the room. The rest were led to areas were they could rest.

Kane sat alone in his own room. Once again he was the odd man out. Even though he had given them ideas on what to do when they had all been at a loss he still was left out. He was beginning to feel that maybe he did not belong anywhere. He was the former Desian, which he felt was not respectable. He thought of Kratos and the past that was kin to his own. However, Kratos had a different, special relationship with the others.

"There is one place I could go where there would be similarities... but I cannot go that path." He moved to lie down on his bed. He laid his head on soft pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "No choice seems to be the right choice, one way I am an enemy to Symphonia and its people... the other way I am alone." He stopped himself from drowning in any more self pity. He knew better than to torture his mind by going back and forth between decisions. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 'Rallying the Allies'

Author's note: Wow, it has been a long time. But, summer has started again, so I am here to finish what I began! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope the people who originally read this will still read and finish it! I'm sorry! I promise I have know the ending and where it was going, it's just school started and I lost time! So here you are, the next installment! Enjoy! Please review too!

****

**Tales of Symphonia: The Releasing Orb**

Chapter 14 'Rallying the Allies'

"Lloyd." Lloyd turned to see his father leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Kra… dad, I thought you were going back to Derris Karlahn?" Kratos stepped from his corner and moved to Lloyd. He laid his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. Lloyd saw a change in his eyes. It was an eerie glow that reflected pride.

"It's good to see you again. Will you walk with me?" Kratos moved and Lloyd followed in step. "I'm sorry that the first time seeing you again had to be such an arduous situation. I was worried for you, I suppose."

"Eh?" Lloyd could not follow. Kratos stopped walking and turned to him. He studied him for a moment before speaking what was on his mind.

"I'm still worried for you. Be careful of this Kane. He is suffering a severe internal struggle. A choice has been placed in front of him, and be wary of that choice." Kratos paused once again to collect his thoughts, "I must go now. I will see you when you return with Collette." Again he placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze before walking away. Lloyd watched him until he was not in sight. He finally retired to his own room, exhausted and full of excitement.

* * *

Lloyd awoke in the morning feeling stiff. It had been awhile since he had had so much exercise and felt so stressed. He walked out of his room and found Yuan in his office.

"Good morning, Lloyd."

"What's up?"

"I will be leaving in a little while to head to Altamira to talk with Regal. You and Colette should leave as soon as possible also."

"Yeah, okay. Where is everyone? Are they already gone?"

"Kratos is in the training area of the base where he is oraganizing the armies and devising battle tactics, Genis and Raine have already left for Heimdall, and Collette is waiting for you."

"Hey, what about Kane, where is he? Is he just going to hang out here while everyone goes around doing their own business?" Lloyd felt a ting of guilt hit him as he remembered they had completely forgotten about their newest companion. However, he also recalled Kratos' warning, and wanted to keep an eye on Kane.

"I have not seen him this morning. I think I should find him before I leave for Altamira and take him with me." Lloyd figured Yuan shared the same feeling of guilt.

"Well, I'm going to go find Colette, and if it is alright we are going to borrow some Rheairds and head out." Yuan nodded and Lloyd left the room.

Yuan got up from his seat, and left his office to search for Kane. When he arrived at Kane's bedroom door he turned and spoke to the guard near by. "Has he come out this room?"

"No sir. I haven't even heard any movement." The soldier answered.

Yuan turned and walked inside. He was surprised to find the room in such a state. Everything from the bed to a pitcher of water was untouched. Yuan searched the room to find any sign that he had been there but everything was as it normally would be. Even the windows were locked from both the inside and out.

He left the room and asked that a couple guards search the base for him while he was gone. He left the hideout alone and headed south once again to Altamira.

The meeting at Altamira was short. Regal had been expecting someone to come for aid and he had already prepared for help he could provide. Preparations were already being carried out, and supplies ordered. Regal walked Yuan to the exit of Altamira to see him off and confirm their agreements.

"You do understand that I do not have an army to give you. I can only provide your troops with supplies. I'm sorry I could not do more for you."

"You have done more than enough, and we thank you. I'm heading to Mizuho to talk with the Chief, Sheena. Mizuho would be a great asset to us all."

"Yes, I agree. Thank you for coming Yuan, and I will be arriving at the Renegade base with supplies within a week."

Yuan nodded to Regal and they parted with a swift, business like handshake. Yuan left Altamira to search for the hidden village of Mizuho. He flew to the forest near Ozette and close to the southern edge of the forest. After he landed he stepped off the aircraft and studied his surroundings. After consideration he pulled out his weapon and moved quietly through the twisted forest. His keen sense of hearing made it hard to catch movement in the quiet forest. He smelled the heavy rank sent of blood in the air. As he moved along the path he kept notice to all his surroundings. Shadows formed across the trees, and the wind stirred the delicate leaves. He walked slowly and acted as if he was unaware of the figure creeping behind him. He stopped a moment and waited for it to come up close enough to him. When the time was right he swung around ready to slash at the bloody skeleton that stood only a few feet away with its own sword raised. He heard a funny wisp noise to his left. Before he could strike the skeleton, a card flew out from behind a tree and hit the undead creature causing it to finally end its prolonged life.

Yuan watched as the skeleton's head rolled off its body and the bones toppled carelessly onto one another. He turned to the tree that had spat out the little card and saw a beautiful woman dressed in robes waiting patiently for his attention.

"Sheena," He greeted her with a smile. He noticed a significant difference just by the way she presented herself. Being the chief had clearly made an impact on the woman's life.

"Is anyone else here with you?" She had gained a superior air about her.

"No. I am here alone. We have all gone on separate missions to acquire allies against a growing force." He could see the slight disappointment in her eyes. He wondered who she was hoping for.

"It's not safe here. Let's head back to the village where we can talk without watching over our shoulders." She moved quickly through the forest and he followed. They arrived at the hidden Mizuho village, and went straight to the Sheena's chief house where Tiga and Igaguri were waiting.

"Welcome." Yuan nodded to the two men. The former chief, Igaguri motioned for Yuan to sit. When Sheena had found her place in the center of the two men in second command, Igaguri continued, "Our technology has told us of the happenings of late. We know why it is you have come here."

"Is there anything you wish to say before we give you our answer?" Tiga looked intently at Yuan, waiting his response.

"Erm…" Yuan cleared his throat. He felt slightly unwelcome. He had known that the people of Mizuho were now people of peace, but he had not expected complete resistance. He now wished that he had brought someone along to bear the uncomfortable silence with him that he knew not how to break.

"Tiga, Igaguri." Sheena was the first to break the silence. Her softer voice sparked a small hope in Yuan. "We are all friends here. Let's stop with the formalities, Yuan, you are welcomed here. Relax, I do wish to hear what it is you must say."

"Alright… as you know, there is a growing threat. War is on the edge of every leader's tongue and vibratingthrough every soldier's sword. I ask you for your help, the Ninjas of Mizuho would be a great asset to us. Sheena, you once fought alongside of Lloyd Irving, I ask that you will join him and I once again to fight for our shared beliefs." Yuan sat back and waited as he watched the contemplation roll through Tiga and Igaguri's minds. When he chanced at Sheena, their eyes met and he saw she was free from doubt. The fiery spirit of the female chief was ready for action.

"Yuan, I personally support you. However, to my people this is a tough decision to make. We have adopted the ways of peace. Such a transition to war won't be easy for them to grasp. We will consult one another, and we will report to you within the week. I for one am with you on this." Yuan nodded to Sheena. He stood and gave respecting nods to the others and stepped out of the Mizuho house. As he walked back to his Rheaird hidden in the forest he prayed for the support of the skilled Ninjas. He stepped onto his aircraft, but as he turned he stopped to find Sheena standing before him.

"Uh, before you leave… I had a question for you…" The demeanor of a chief seemed to have slipped from her. "Has… well…" she seemed to be struggling with the question. Her cheeks were blushed; finally she found the right question, "Who all has joined you as of now?"

"I have only spoken with Regal earlier in the morning. Genis and Raine are speaking with the elves of Heimdall, and Kratos had returned to Symphonia." He wondered who she was hoping for. She did not offer an excuse for her curiosity, she simply nodded and turned to leave.

"I will contact you before the ending of this week." She gave a final wave as she disappeared in the dense forest. Yuan sighed and made his way back to the base.


End file.
